


Final...Noiseless

by inkillusions



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenoch laments the things he never had the chance to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final...Noiseless

Tenoch knew that he shouldn’t have run out on Julio like that, but he couldn’t stay in that café a moment longer. Seeing him was too hard, knowing that he could never have what it was he truly wanted; admitting that he was too scared to acknowledge his truest desires. Instead, he made up some poor excuse about meeting his girlfriend at the movies when nothing could have been further from the truth. When he’d seen the look in Julio’s eyes when he asked him to stay, knowing that he wanted nothing more than that, to spend more time with the one person he’d been closest to in his whole life... There was no way that he could have stayed a moment longer.

He was on the street before Julio could sit back down in his seat to finish his coffee. Tenoch had to get away from those soulful eyes of Julio’s; the ones that looked at him and through him and knew every single piece of his soul. He had to leave before Julio looked too deeply inside of him and discovered the truth about him.

Tenoch drove like a madman to his apartment, thankful when he was safely tucked away in his bedroom. He smoked cigarettes like they were going out of style to try and stave off the images that were now threatening to consume his every thought and steal his sanity from him. He couldn’t think about this. Not any more.

Though truth be told, Tenoch often dreamed about it. He remembered lying with Julio and Luisa in that cramped bed, their bodies a tangle of sun-kissed arms and legs. During dark, quiet nights, the images would come to him in his dreams and he remembered.

Everything.

But right now, he was awake. There was no slow and heavy dream for him to wake from. And yet, the images were still there. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel every touch, every sound. Julio’s kiss.

Damnit, no. It didn’t matter what he tried to envision about that night, it always came back to the first kiss with Julio. So many things had happened before and after that point, but everything had changed for him when he felt Julio’s lips pressing against his. Felt his tongue moving into his mouth, his hands coming up to stroke his arms and shoulders. He remembered the feel of Julio’s soft black hair as he gave in to the kiss, moving in even closer, almost forgetting that Luisa was kneeling between them...

He angrily stubbed out his cigarette, hating Julio for doing this to him. If he hadn’t kissed him first; if he hasn’t pressed his forehead against his and leaned in close with his lips parted, Tenoch wouldn’t be sitting there, feeling miserable. They could still be friends, talking about girls and how they wanted to spend their summers. Now, they couldn’t even bear to look at one another. He couldn’t look at Julio.

He didn’t want Julio looking at him – the way that he'd been looking at him in the café when he told him that he had to go.

Fuck. What had he done?

After all of that time, they could have had the chance to really talk. Tenoch could have let Julio know what had been going on with him and that he wished they could hang out like they used to and that he missed him more than he could ever say. But he let the moment slip away, running away like a coward. Again. Letting the chance to say the things that he needed to say, and what he knew Julio would've wanted to hear, slip away from him.

Not even having the courage to say goodbye.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in July 2004.


End file.
